Heero's First Emotion
by gundam-heavyarms-1
Summary: What will Heero do when Duo gets sick after coming back from a mission? Paring: 1x2 implied 3x4 Mild Language, Shounen-ai
1. Chapter1

Well, this is my first fanfic, so please, if it sucks, bear with me Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, Bandai does. Well, here goes.  
  
After coming back from a long mission, Duo groggily flopped onto his designated bed in the safehouse. He didn't feel to well, he felt cold, he shivered a bit, in that split second he coughed, rather severely actually, just then, he heard someone come in to the five Gundam Pilots living quarters,  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
Duo called out, holding back coughs.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
The cobalt blue eyed pilot Heero Yuy walked into Duo's room,  
  
"I didn't expect you back from your mission yet."  
  
He looked Duo over for a second, noticing that he looked a bit feverish,  
  
"You look sick, baka, what did you do?"  
  
Duo frowned at Heero, every time Heero called him that it made him feel bad,  
  
"I didn't do anything."  
  
"Duo no baka, daijobu desu ka?"  
  
"Hai.I'm fine ok, it ain't like you to worry so freakin' much Yuy."  
  
Heero looked away,  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about ok, just get some sleep, it compromises the mission if you're sick."  
  
he really didn't mean it like that at all. he really liked Duo on the inside, but could never tell him.  
  
Duo shook his head,  
  
"I'm fi-"  
  
he began to cough again.  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow,  
  
"Baka, you are sick."  
  
he walked over to Duo and placed his hand over Duo's forehead, he frowned,  
  
"You have a fever."  
  
he tried to hide the obvious worry in his voice.  
  
Duo pushed his hand away,  
  
"I'm -tellin'- you I'm fine, got it?"  
  
Heero shook his head again,  
  
"I don't believe you.look, get some sleep or I'll cut off that braid of yours."  
  
he had to be rough sometimes, or Duo would never listen to him.  
  
Duo's eyes widened in horror,  
  
"Y-you wouldn't do that!!"  
  
Heero's face remained emotionless,  
  
"Go..to..bed.."  
  
Duo twitched and gave in,  
  
"You win, but you can't make me do anything else, got it?"  
  
Heero shrugged,  
  
"I am not going to make any promises, if you're sick, I can't have you compromising the mission that way."  
  
Duo sighed,  
  
"When I'm sick or something, or in battle, you and Trowa make the rest of us look like we suck man."  
  
Heero was three-quarters out of Duo's room; he turned around, a definite smirk on his face,  
  
"That's really not hard to do Maxwell."  
  
Heero shut the door behind him, leaving Duo sitting up in his bed, the braided pilot sighed and laid down ~Why do you care so much Heero.why do you care if I'm sick? ~ then he let sleep take over all his senses.  
  
Well, hoped you like it, I'll write the second chapter soon.please review, I'll be very grateful if you did.I have a few other stories in mind, I'm just not ready to type 'em yet before I tweak them a little more. 


	2. Chapter 2

*coughs* Well, got my first hate review.I told you.this is my first fic so sorry if it sucks, but I suppose hate reviews teach me a few things so whatever.oh, and if this chapter seems a bit weird.it's because I was listening to Clay Aiken when I wrote this.so.yeah Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and never will, so there -__________________________________________________________________-  
  
Heero stood at the sink, mumbling softly to himself, "Heero, you baka- gami."he took a glass from the cupboard and filled it with cool water, so he could give it to Duo later. ~Now where were those pills that Trowa bought not too long ago? ~ he sighed and rummaged around the house for some medicine that Trowa had bought a few weeks ago.  
  
Duo tossed and turned in his bed, letting out a few dry coughs in his sickness-induced sleep.he had no dreams, just utter darkness and silence, those two things he despised with a passion.  
  
Heero grumbled to himself after he couldn't find the medication, he quietly cursed Trowa for putting things in placed where none of the other pilots would ever find it. he took a jacket from a small closet, and a hat, he walked towards the large door and opened it, outside it was cold and windy, it figured Duo was sick, weather like this could make anyone sick.except for Heero of course. He closed the door behind his, and trudged the 1.5 miles to the nearest store to buy Duo some medicine.  
  
Duo started to breathe heavily, and a cold sweat ran down his face, his fever was getting worse.oh for the love of God Heero, hurry up!  
  
An estimated thirty minutes later, Heero walked into a small convenience store, and looked through the medicines, looking for something that described Duo's condition, he found something.it looked nasty, and it cost a lot, but he did it for Duo's sake. He walked up to the cash register and put the meds forward.  
  
The cashier looked at him for a second, thinking he looked familiar, "24.79" he murmured. ((Ok, I -have- seem medicine that cost this much, and that really sucks, half of the time the crap doesn't even do anything))  
  
Heero murmured something before handing the guy a thirty-dollar bill, this was Heero's own money, just to tell you, he waited for his change.  
  
"Is someone you know sick sir?" he handed Heero 5.21 in change.  
  
Heero grabbed the change and scowled slightly, "I don't think that is any of your business." he grabbed the bag and walked out of the store, hoping that Duo was ok ~Heero! Stop...thinking...about...HIM!!~  
  
After about forty-five minutes, it took Heero longer to get back, he walked into the safehouse, even from the front door, he could hear Duo's coughs, "Crap" he muttered. He ran into Duo's room and tried to wake him, Duo's face was flushed red, his fever had gotten worse since he had left for the store.  
  
Duo's eyelids fluttered open, and he looked at Heero, "What?" he coughed a few more times and cleared his throat.  
  
Heero shook his head, "Duo, I got you some medicine, so take it so you'll get better..." He took the small container out of the plastic bag.  
  
Duo shook his head, "No...I don't want to ta-...wait.you bought them? With your own money??"  
  
Heero sighed, "Yeah, so what?" he opened the container and began to walk over to the sink, he took the glass of water and poured it out to et Duo a new glass, he walked back to Duo's room and handed him the water.  
  
Duo sighed, "You're gonna make me take 'em no matter what huh?" he took the glass and looked at the pill doubtingly.  
  
Heero nodded and put the pill in Duo's hand, "Yeah" he sat down in a chair next to Duo's bed, indicating that he wasn't going to leave until the braided pilot took the pill.  
  
Duo sighed, "You suck Heero...I already told you, I'm -fine-"  
  
Heero shook his head and crossed his arms, "Take them Maxwell"  
  
Duo sighed and put the pill in his mouth, them took a swallow of the water, he set the glass down and coughed a little, "God, that tastes horrible!"  
  
Heero shrugged, "Most medicine does...what do you think could be wrong with you?"  
  
Duo sighed and looked at the wall, "Dunno...maybe an L2 disease..."  
  
Heero's eyes widened ever so slightly, "Nani???"  
  
Duo turned to face him, "You heard me." -________________________________________________________________-  
  
Well, I can safely say that this one was worse than the last...*sighs* 


End file.
